Camden Park
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * |editor id =LocMTRCamdenParkLocation }} Camden Park is a location in the Ash Heap region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Camden Park was an amusement park that advertised rides, picnics and "fun for all" before the Great War, with its mascot being Mr. Fuzzy, whose likeness was put on various merchandise. However, behind the customers' view of the park, an intense standard was put in place for its human employees, some being fired or having their pay docked for frivolous reasons, while at least one, Marty Porkins, dodged punishment by donating to the park. Employees were required to have extremely high morale, and smile as much as possible, or else they would need to undergo "Smile Training."Camden Park terminal entries Some, like Brandon Anderson, decided to rebel by placing laxatives in the food, forcing the supervisors to deal with a mountain of customer complaints.Best plan ever The Boss, a robobrain executive of the park, calls humans "fleshlings" while doling out wages. Layout The chest for this area can be found in a green steamer trunk in the grassy area encircled by the roller coaster along with an armor workbench. There is a weapons workbench behind one of the bathrooms and a power armor station in the raider encampment by the roller coaster that can be used to deconstruct loot. The park features a medical vending machine by employee office and restroom and an automated vendor robot near the front entrance. The raider camp under The Widowmaker roller coaster has an armor workbench, a power armor station, and two cooking stations. There is a weapons workbench near the tail-end of the park rides, behind the guest restrooms. A deceased member of the Order of Mysteries can be found on the northern bridge of the Strip Miner train track. There are also several unique Mr. Handy robots with unique, amusement park-themed dialogue: * Zoe: A chipper southern drawling robot promoting a hot-dog eating contest. "I gotcha hot dogs right here! Hot dogs!" * Zeke: A stereotypical prospector-like robot promoting the Lucky Mucket game. "Hey there! Got a hankerin' to explore? The Lucky Mucker is the game for you!" * Zach: A slightly malfunctioning Mr. Handy that, while attracting customers, does so in a very robotic tone and method. "Bzzt. Mode: ATTRACT. Procedure: SAY Greetings customer. Come try my contest ID: DROSS TOSS. Win Prize: MR FUZZY TOKENS!" All these robots, as well as the rest of the robotic staff and security, are led by the robobrain known simply as "The Boss". Notable loot * Reading list - Note, on a desk in the building next to the security robot which gives the Mistaken Identity daily quest. * Thoughts of the day - Holotape, found on top of the roller coaster control panel. * Best plan ever - Note, pinned to the wall next to a fusion generator underneath the entrance to the Widowmaker. * West Bridge key - Inside a backpack in a roller coaster car * Camden Park badge * Four potential random bobbleheads: ** Beside a skeleton in a train car near the Camden Park Express. ** In the shack at the top of the Widow Maker's first rise, above the crashed cars. ** On a filing cabinet in the employee shed. ** On a barrel in the raider encampment. * Four potential magazines: ** On the deck, by the fallen metal magazine carousel by the ice cream sign, under the boarded-up ice cream stall, south of the "Sugar Heaps" trading post. ** In the green plastic outhouse, at the ruined raider stall, on the north side of the camp in the middle of the Widowmaker ride. ** On the seat next to the checker tie Mr. Fuzzy, on the penultimate cart of the stalled roller coaster train (the horizontal train, not the vertical one near the hut), on the Widowmaker ride. ** In the raider camp with the rollercoaster. * Power armor chassis with raider armor pieces - In the raider compound in the south end of the roller coaster at a power armor station. * Two fusion cores: ** In a fusion generator near the entrance to the Widowmaker. ** In a fusion generator near the entrance to the Shunt 'n' Bunt. * Mr. Fuzzy token - From completing three event quests inside the park. Spend them at the park terminal (near The Boss) to get small loot. Appearances Camden Park appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes Camden Park is a real-world amusement park located near Huntington, West Virginia. The welcome sign also advertises rides, picnics and "fun for all," but the sign in the real world features a clown, while the one in-game has a blue and white cat wearing a shirt and bow tie. The in-game location is noticeably-smaller than its real-world counterpart and lacks many of the attractions, such as a swimming pool, log flume, golf course, haunted house, roller rink, and even a small zoo. A common trait between the two is the park sign that advertises the park as "Rides, Picnics, and Fun For All". Gallery FO76 Camden Park layout.png|A map of the park, as displayed on a sign by the front entrance FO76 Dross Toss.png|The Dross Toss booth FO76 Lucky Mucker.png|The Lucky Mucker booth FO76 The Chow Line.png|The Chow Line booth F76 Camden Park Entrance.png|Entrance F76 Camden Park Ext.png|Exterior F76 Camden Park Map.png|In-game view of map F76 Camden Park Strip Miner.png|The Strip Miner Reading list.jpg|Security desk and reading list Best plan ever.png|Best plan ever Thoughts of the Day.png|Thoughts of the day Ls park.jpg|Loading screen slide FO76_Camden_Park_(Carl_and_military_buyer).png|Carl, military buyer and west bridge key in backpack FO76_Camden_Park_(Fusion_Generator).png|Fusion Generator for Possum badge: Electrician FO76 Camden Park concept art.jpg|Concept art by Christopher Ortega References Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Ash Heap locations pt:Camden Park ru:Кэмден-парк